


Seduce?

by alexisroyce



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Comic, F/M, Fan Comics, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisroyce/pseuds/alexisroyce
Summary: If Zenigata REALLY wants to exploit Lupin III's greatest weakness, he's going to have to consult with the master of the topic.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Seduce?




End file.
